Jylland
Jylland is a region of Ivalice where the story of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift takes place. Profile Geography Jylland is made up of two peninsulas and several islands, and is divided into five territories that span two continents, the Loar Continent to the west and the western half of the Ordalia Continent to the east. Within these territories are several locations such as battlefields and towns. The River Silenia flows east through Loar. Calendar A year in the Jylland calendar has 12 months, with each month made up of 20 days, so that one full year is the same as 240 days. With the region having four seasons; spring, summer, autumn and winter, each season spans three months. The calendar is shown in this table: In the Spanish language version, the months name are different (consisting of a color name related to the English month names, plus a month contraction): The months influence the type of new clan members that can be recruited into the clan. It also influences which monsters will show up where. Demography The demography of Jylland is characterized by few cities holding most of its population, rendering each of said cities rich in commerce and important points in which clans can use to gather information about quests and dispute the control over a territory in Auction Houses. Jylland's population is mainly found on the city of Moorabella, to the north of Loar; Camoa, on the southeast; Graszton, on the south; Fluorgis, Ordallia's most western city; and Goug, to the south of western Ordallia and a settlement for most moogles of the continent. It is of importance to note that many clans wander the land, and being of nomad nature, they do not have official settlements, instead going from town to town. Locations Loar Continent * Targ Wood - Birdsong fills this peaceful forest. A small village stands among the watchful trees. ** Targ Wood ** Wood Village ** Muskmallow Field ** Traveler's Way ** Ophy Point * Camoa - Camoa is a famed gathering spot for adventurers. The countryside surrounding the city is a verdant patchwork of crops and pastureland. ** Camoa ** Shaug Tablelands ** Dias Plains ** Adventurer's Rest ** Tulque Grove * Baptiste Hill - Green grasses cover the gently sloping hillside. A refreshing wind eases the burdens of passing travelers. ** Baptiste Hill ** Flutegrass Bluff ** The Boulderfall ** Sun-dappled Trail * Graszton - This narrow stretch of land overlooks the sea of Ewohl and goods stream the busy port city of Graszton. ** Graszton ** Vieg Southroad ** Baybold Lowlands ** Shadeholme ** Melby Point * Bisga Greenlands - Thick vegetation grows across this broad plain. Many travelers pass along its extensive network of roads. ** The Bisga Greenlands ** Vieg Northroad ** Jadewood ** Caravaner Trail * Aldanna Range - Rugged highland with row upon row of soaring peaks. Hardy mountain shrubs grow among its crags and cliffs. ** Redclay Pass ** The Aldanna Range ** Lezaford's Cottage ** Whitesnow Pass ** Orchise Snowfields * Zedlei Forest - Warm light plays through the canopy of this beautiful forest. The Silenia river runs through the heart of the wood on its eastward journey to the sea. ** Formo Brook ** Zedlei Forest ** The Greenhall * Moorabella - The magick city of Moorabella and its aerodrome sit atop this high, forest-covered plateau. ** Dyme Plateau ** Moorabella ** Moorabella Aerodrome ** Sage's Grove ** Reighlard Forest ** The Snowdust * Galerria Deep - Countless tunnels make up this vast underground cavern. It's known in some circles as the Pit of the Larva. ** Windwrit Tundra ** The Galerria Deep ** Larva Den ** Sealed Reach * Rupie Mountains - Said to be raised in the age of myth, these mountains have a stark, captivating beauty. ** The Rupie Mountains ** Watch of the Mountain Gods ** Fields of Dancing Snow ** Whitehearth * Ruins of Delgantua - This sprawling ruin is thought to date back to the Galtean era. The lost arts of the time are evident throughout. ** The Ruins of Delgantua ** Gateway to the Past ** Hall of Kings ** Hall of Blessings ** Way of Judgment Ordalia Continent * Fluorgis - Quaint shops and age-old houses line the streets of Fluorgis. Beyond the city, ruins of once mighty fortresses stand watch over the wilderness. ** Fluorgis ** Fluorgis Aerodrome ** Diegnot Fortress ** Cannol Keep ** Cannol West Barbican * Tramdine Fens - The sun shines wanly over this desolate swampland. A pervasive gloom falls on all who enter. ** Catsbreath Field ** Tramdine Fens ** Waterside Hut ** Protector's Walk ** Demonroot Bog * Sant D'alsa Bluff - This high bluff looks down on the sea crashing against the rocks far below. The region is geologically active and warm the year round. ** The Zegrots Stones ** Seagull Rise ** Sant D'alsa Bluff ** Mount Llavina * Nazan Mines - This magicite mine has lain dormant for long years. Only creatures of the dark now crawl its passages. ** Gorday Mine ** Gorday Citadel ** Nazan Mines ** The Skystone Lode ** The Spellstone Lode * Goug - This island rising from the Mirhelian Sea is home to the moogle city of Goug. ** Goug Mines ** Goug ** Corpolk Field ** Firewyrm Mount * Neslowe Passage - A cave passing beneath the narrow sea once connected this volcanic island with the mainland. ** Neslowe Peak ** Lava Run ** The Neslowe Passage ** Shifting Caverns * Aisenfield - The legend of the Thirteen was born long ago on this sweeping plain that time forgot. ** Aisenfield ** Gaol's March ** The Ligress Headland ** Field of the Fallen * Kthili Sands - Waves of sand rise and fall in this barren waste. The scorching sun burns bright in the sky. ** Kthili Sands ** The Ochre Wasteland ** Simoon Dunes ** Sea of Boiling Flame Jagd Zellea * Zellea, the Forbidden Land - The Mist runs thick in these forbidden reaches. A treasure of immense power is said to lie here. ** Dance of the Candleflies ** Footfalls of Despair ** To Touch the Heavens Etymology Jylland is the Danish name for Jutland, the peninsula that makes up little over half of Denmark. In the Japanese version, the region is called "Yutorando" . Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift